That Pregnancy
by C.AlwaysLight.B
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP/END!] Baekhyun hamil. Tapi kenapa malah Chanyeol yang ngidam dan mual-mual?/ChanBaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/Marriage-life/M-preg/Nc-21.
1. Chapter 1

**THAT PREGNANCY**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: M? NC-21?**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, EXO life**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan, mature .**

"Wah akhirnya…" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sungguh dia sangat lelah hari ini.

"Kyaa Chan… kok tidur? Pergi mandi dulu sana." Baekhyun yang kini sedang di meja rias, menatap cermin dihadapannya. Jelas terliat Chanyeol yang sedang nyaman berbaring di kasur. Dia merenggangkan tangannya. Dia juga berasa lelah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka merupakan pasangan yang baru menikah hari ini. Upacara pernikahan yang dilakukan sungguh sangat meriah. Dihadiri oleh kedua belah keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun serta sahabat dekat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di villa keluarga milik Park Chanyeol di Busan. Mereka langsung pergi setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai. Sebuah Villa yang terletak di kawasan desa berdekatan bukit. Sungguh indah. Lumayanlah untuk berbulan madu .

Rengkuhan tangan kokoh dipinggang Baekhyun menghentikan lamunannya. Dia tersenyum melihat sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang. Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat dicintai, kini telah menjadi suaminya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, juga tersenyum. Dia meletakkan dagunya dibahu namja kecilnya.

"Kau cantik chagi. Sangat cantik." Chanyeol menghidu potongan leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang selalu bikinnya candu. Aroma yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang Baekhyun.

"Chaan~…" ucap Baekhyun sedikit mendesah.

"Nde Baekhyunee~." Chanyeol masih meneruskan aktivitasnya.

"Kau pergi mandi sana!"

 **C**

 **B**

Baekhyun berbaring ngiring di kasur. Sungguh dia sebenarnya sangat gugup mengingatkan malam ini err.. merupakan malam pertamanya. Bertambah gugup lagi apabila melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Dia seperti mau pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan Chanyeol dengan perlahan menaiki ranjang mereka dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menghidu dan mencium lehernya. Tempat sensitif Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…" suara berat itu. Suara berat yang penuh dengan nafsu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakn sensasi aneh, kerna Chanyeol tidak henti-henti mencium tempat sensitifnya di leher. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindih tubuh munggil itu. Damn! Baekhyun keliatan sangat cantik sekarang. Benar-benar menggoda nafsunya saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, dia mencium bibir lembut itu. Bibir yang selalu bisa membuat dia terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai terbuai akan ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Berawal dari ciuman kecil, kini telah menjadi ciuman yang semakin menuntut. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melumat bibir atas Chanyeol bahkan sekarang Baekhyun telah mengalungi kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Mmmmmph…." Desahan itu lolos keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyelesakkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kalah telak. Chanyeol yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Dia benar-benar seorang kisser yang handal.

Ntah sejak kapan, Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun sepenuhnya bertelanjang. Ciumannya kini bukan lagi di bibir, melainkan di leher Baekhyun.

"Aaaaah… Ooooh..Chaaan.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggigit dan menghisap lehernya lembut sehingga meninggalkan tanda pemilikan disitu. Chanyeol juga mengecup bahu putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun meramas kuat rambut Chanyeol. sensasi yang di berikan Chanyeol benar-benar menbuatnya melayang.

"aaaaahhhh….ermmmm..aaaaahhh….Chaannnyeool…." Desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol menghisap nipple Baekhyun bergantian. Dan jangan lupa tangan Chanyeol saat ini telah memainkan penis munggil Baekhyun yang telah menegang dari tadi.

"Ouhhhh Channn.. Lagiiii… lebih cepaaaat.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan keenakaannya yang belum pernah dia rasai seumur hidupnya. Dia meremas sprei katilnya kuat saat Chanyeol mengeraskan hisapannya di nipple Baekhyun dan melajukan kocokkannya di penisnya.

"Chaaaannnn…. Aaaaah… yeah…. Yeah… ouuuhhh.. aaahhh.. aaaaaahhh terusssss… aaakuu… aaaaah sampaaaai… aaakuuu… aaaaaaahhhhh.." Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya ke atas saat dia sampai ke puncak orgasmenya. Nafasnya memburu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menyerang kembali bibir Baekhyun kasar. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan mendengar desahan menggairahkan Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman mereka dan dengan cekatan membuka celananya dan menunjukkan penis besar dan panjang miliknya yang sedang ereksi hebat. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh itu sangat besar jika di bandingkan dengan miliknya. Dia mulai gugup melihat itu.

"Chan.. itu besar sekali." Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar melihat muka terkejut Baekhyun melihat miliknya.

" Jangan khawatir Baek… aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan kedua peha Baekhyun dan menindihnya semula. Dia langsung mencium ganas bibir baekhyun.

"mmmmppphhh…" desah Baekhyun saat dia merasakan jari Chanyeol menerobos dalam lubangnya.

"Apa ini sakit?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ini?"

"Arghhhhh..s..sakit." Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan saat Chanyeol langsung menambahkan kedua jarinya sekaligus menjadikan tiga jari berada di lubang Baekhyun.

"ssssshhhh..ahhhh.. Chaaan sakit…" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan kesakitan saat ketiga jari Chanyeol keluar masuk dalam lubangnya.

"Aaaaaaahhh…." Gotcha! Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Chanyeol telah menumbuk prostat Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol semakin laju mengeluarkan masuk jarinya.

"ouuuhhh Chaaannn… enaaaak… terussss.. di situ.. lajuuuu.. lagi… aaaakkkuuuuu…" untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun telah sampai di puncaknya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat meraskan orgasmenya.

"Baekkk… aku sudah tidak tahan.. bolehkah aku?"

"ya Chanyeol. aku milikmu."

"Baiklah. Ini agak sakit awalnya, tapi aku janji itu hanya sebentar." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Dia sungguh terbakar nafsu sekarang dan tidak sabar ingin merasakan penis besar itu.

"Arghhh" rintih Baekhyun saat penis besar milik Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya. Dia mencengkam bahu Chanyeol kuat untuk melempiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Sebentar Baek… tahan sebentar.. kau semmpit.." Baekhyun terus menahan kesakitan saat dirasakn penis Baekhyun terus-menerus masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Dan dengan sekali hentakkan, Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat baekhyun langsung menjerit kesakitan.

"Arghhhhh! Chanyeol… sakit sekali.. Sakit Chann.."

"Mianhae Baek.." Chanyeol tidak langsung bergerak. Dia sedikit tidak tega melihat Baekhyun sedang menahan kesakitan meskipun dia tidak bisa menahan lagi libidonya. Chanyeol mengecup lembut kedua mata Baekhyun. Dia juga memberikan ciuman kecil di bibir Baekhyun dan disambut baekhyun dengan pagutan yang lembut untuk menenangkan si kecil.

Baekhyun menggerakkan punggungnya tanda dia sudah nyaman dengan penis Chanyeol di dalamnya. " Bergeraklah Chan." Ucap Baekhyun member lampu hijau untuk meneruskan aktivitas malam pertama mereka.

"Eunghh Baek… Kau semmpit sekaliii.." Chanyeol menggeram saat dia dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nyeri di bawahnya. Tapi ternyata rasa nyeri itu tidak bertahan lama kerna telah tergantikan denga kenikmatan saat Chanyeol menghujam prostatnya.

" ouhhh… yyyeaaah.. di situu Chaaan… oohhh.. aaaaaahhhh.. aahhhhh.. ahhhhh…" Baekhyun memegang kuat kedua sisi bantalnya. Sungguh ini sangat nikmat.

"Mendesahlah Baeek… Ouhh.. mendesah dengan keras.." Chanyeol terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan tempoh yang mulai laju. Dia memejamkan matanya. Merasai bagaimana lubang sempit Baekhyun mencengkam kuat penis besarnya..

"Aaaaah.. yeaahhh… yeaahhh Chaannn.. terussss.. fasterrr.. faster… ouhhhhh…"

"ermmm… engghhhh.. terusss Baekkk.. mendesahlahhh.. desahhh.. namaku Baekkkk."

"Ouhhhh… Chanyeollll… Chaaanyeeolll…". Mendengar desahan menggoda Baekhyun, membuatkan libidonya semakin meningkat. Dia semakin laju mengerjai lubang Baekhyun. Menbuatkan tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak hebat dan kasur mereka berdecit.

Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusuk prostat Baekhyun kasar. Sedangkan Baekhyun melingkari kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol untuk memperdalamkan lagi penyatuan mereka.

"aaaah… Chanyeoollll… akuuuu… sampai.. yeaaahhh.. aahhhh.. ahhhhh.. Chanyeollll!" seiring dengan itu, Baekhyun klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia mulai keletihan sekarang. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, dia masih mengeluar masuk penisnya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Ouhhhh.. Baekk.. Kau membuatku gila sayang…". Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Menghisap kasar lidah Baekhyun sambil tidak menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ouhhh Channnn..emmmm… aaaaahhhh.." Baekhyun mulai terangsang kembali dengan gerakkan Chanyeol di lubangnya . Dia benar-benar keletihan sekarang namun nafsu telah membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Chanyeol merasakn dia hampir sampai di kemuncaknya. Dia semakin laju menghujam lubang Baekhyun. Dia merasakn dinding rectum baekhyun semakin menyempit.

"Ouhhh… Baek.. Akuuu .. hhampir Baek… ahhhhh… ahhhhh.."

"Chaaaan… penissssmu memmmbesaar Channn.. penuhhhh..ahhhhh…ahhhhhh.."

"Baaaeeeek desahhhkannn namaku Baaaaaek…ouhhhhhh…emmmmmm .."

"Chaaaannnnn… Chaaannnyeolll…ahhhhh…Channyeoooolll…"

"Tttterussss Baekkkk… terussss…"

"Chaaaannnnn… ouhhhh… akuuuu haammmpirrrr… Channnnyeollll."

"Bbbersaamaaa Baekkkkk… aaaahhh…" Chanyeol mencengkam erat kedua pinggang Baekhyun. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Merasa kenikmatan dan orgasmenya yang hampir sampai.

"Ouh.. Baeeeekkkkk…." Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat dan dibalas dengan pelukkan erat Baekhyun..

"Arghhhh.. Baekhyunnnnn….'

"Chanyeoooollll…" sepuluh tusukan terakhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencapai orgasme mereka bersama. Chanyeol menggigit bahu Baekhyun bagi melempiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk kesamping Baekhyun. Dia berasa lemas pasca orgasme mereka.

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun, menyisir surai basah Baekhyun yang menutupi mata namja cantiknya. Dia mengucup kedua mata Baekhyun, dan mengucup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee… Jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado Chanyeol. Saranghae."

 **C**

 **B**

 **Empat Bulan Kemudian….**

"Chanyeol!" pekikan nyaring Baekhyun menyebabkan Chanyeol hampir tersedak akan minumannya sendiri.

"Kenapa sih Baek? Teriak-teriak." Chanyeol kembali menyesapi minumannya. Dia langsung memandangi Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan eyes smiley dan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Channie.. Channie.. Channie.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyeonya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman Baekhyun yang masih mengembang di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti itu? Apa aku tampan hari ini? Eh tapi aku memang tiap hari tampan sih." Chanyeol mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Membuatkan Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya melihat kenarsisan seoaran Park Chanyeol. Tapi dia tersenyum semula mengingatkan tujuan asalnya yang menyebabkan dia senyum-senyum seperti itu.

"Lihat ni! Tadaaa!.." Baekhyun menunjukkan sesuatu tepat di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"Apaan itu?" Chanyeol memincingkan matanya coba mengamati benda panjang persegi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Dan dia sontak membulatkan matanya yang memang bulat setelah menyadari alat yang di peganggi Baekhyun. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui benda itu. Itu Pregnancy Test!

Chanyeol memandang alat itu dan Baekhyun bergantian. Dia menatap tidak percaya.

"Baek itu… Benarkah?" Baekhyun menganggukk mantap mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. langsung dia memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baek kau hamil? Jeongmal?"

"Ya Channie.. aku hamil." Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol. Dia sungguh bahagia saat ini. terima kasih tuhan!

"Gomawo Baekhyunee.. Jeongmal saranghae." Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun. Dia menipiskan jarak mereka untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun sebelum…..

"Hoekkk.. hoekkk.." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Baekhyun langsung kaget melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Aku ti.. Hoekkk..hoekk." dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Channie kenapa?"

 **TBC**

 **Ahhh mianhae.. ini NC pertamaku.. Maaf tidak jika tidak hot. Oh ya aku update ini bareng Chapter ke-5 ku 'About ChanBaek Love.' Haha silakan baca ya.**

 **Read and mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT PREGNANCY**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: M? NC-21?**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Other character**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Marriage life, M-preg**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan, mature .**

.

.

.

"Channie kamu baik-baik aja?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya yang sudah satu minggu ini tidak henti muntah-muntah. Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu kehilangan semua selera makan dan tenaganya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu. Untuk berbicara aja dia sudah tidak punya tenaga saat ini. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk baring di atas ranjang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Chanyeol untuk member kenyamanan kepada lelaki jangkung itu.

Ting tong… ting tong..

"Channie tidurlah. Aku akan meliat siapa yang datang." Baekhyun bingkas bangun dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

"Annyeong~.." Baekhyun melongo. Pasalnya setelah dia membuka pintu terliat Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kalian…"

"Aigoo Baek.. apa kau tidak mau mempersilakan kami masuk?" ucap Luhan yang meliat Baekhyun tidak memberikan sebarang reaksi sedari tadi.

"Ah ne. silakan masuk." Seiring dengan itu, mereka berempat masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka meliat-liat sekeliling rumah Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Hiasannya minima tetapi cukup member kesan yang sangat elegen.

"Wah. Rumah mu bagus sekali Baek!"

"Ya haruslah. Masa rumah CEO harus seperti rakjel." Ucap Sehun santai yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari Kyungsoo. Mereka berenam memang sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah lagi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo merupakan rakan sekelas Baekhyun. Sehun merupakan adik kepada Chanyeol. Dan Kai merupakan sepupu Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Jadi Baek hyung, bagaimana rasanya setelah menikah. Apa kalian melakukan 'itu' tiap malam?"

"I.. itu.." Baekhyun gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kai barusan. Itu soalan sensitif untuk di tanya omong-omong.

"Kyaaa kai apa-apaan sih. Kenapa tanya seperti itu?."

"Aku kan cuma ingin tau Kyung chagie~."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Baek! Siapa yang datang?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ah kalian tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Baekhyun langsung pergi ke arah kamar.

"Ommo hyung! Kau kenapa?" ucap Sehun kaget. Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Kai juga tidak kalah kagetnya melihat Chanyeol yang terpaksa di papah Baekhyun untuk ke ruang tamu. Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa. Chanyeol menyadarkan kepalanya. Kepalanya berasa berat saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau Sehun-ah. Sudah satu minggu aku seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol lemah. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk memijit kepalanya.

"Sehun. Kau kan doktor. Bisa kau melihat keadaan Chanyeol?." Sehun menangguk mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Dia berpindah posisi ke samping Chanyeol, dan mengecek nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau lemah sekali hyung."

"Aku juga gak tau kenapa Chanyeol bisa jadi begini. Selepas aku bilang aku hamil, Chanyeol langsung muntah-muntah. Dia juga gak mau makan." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Keadaan Chanyeol saat menggenaskan. Baekhyun tidak sampai hati melihat Chanyeolnya seperti itu.

"Mwo kau hamil hyung?" ucap Kai Luhan Sehun Kyungsoo berbarengan. Dan hanya di hadiahi dengan cengiran dari Baekhyun.

"iya.. hehe."

"Wah… Chanyeol hyung hebat sekali."-Kai

"Emang kau tidak muntah-muntah Baek? Morning sickness?"- Luhan

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku baik-baik aja."

"Sepertinya aku menyadari sesuatu." Ucap Sehun sedang berfikir. Semua mata tertumpu ke arah Sehun. Meminta agar Sehun meneruskan bicaranya.

"Ige mwoya?" Baekhyun bertanya balik kepada Sehun kerna Sehun tidak kunjung bicara.

"Kau tidak terkena alahan atau morning sickness seperti orang hamil umumnya kan hyung?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus Chanyeol hyung yang muntah-muntah?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sekilas sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah itu dia."

"Maksudmu apa Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara seraknya meminta penjelasan lebih lagi dari Sehun.

"Kau yang terkena morning sicknessnya hyung."

"Mworago? Jadi.. kenapa bisa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak percaya. 'Aku kan tidak hamil. Tapi kenapa aku yang terkena tempiasnya.'

"Iya. Ada sesetengahnya suami yang akan menanggung ngidam dan alahan istrinya."

"Apa itu lama?"- Chanyeol

"Tergantung. Jadi bersiaplah hyung.. hahaha" Sehun ketawa dengan kuat. Sungguh itu perkara yang lucu yang pernah berlaku seumur hidupnya.

"Hoeekk.." Chanyeol menutup ke mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Ah rasa itu datang lagi.

"Channie…"

"Minggir Baek aku mau muntah." Dan dengan cepat, Chanyeol melesatkan dirinya ketandas. Dan dihadiahi tatapan prihatin dari sahabat dan istrinya.

"Chanyeol hyung kasihan ya." Dan semua mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kai.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ke lima. Terliat perutnya sudah mulai membuncit. Dan syukurlah saat ini Chanyeol tidak lagi mengalami morning sickness yang parah tidak seperti di awal kehamilan Baekhyun dulu. Cuma saat ini Chanyeol bersikap sangat manja. Baekhyun juga heran bahkan di pernah berfikir yang sebenarnya hamil itu dia apa Chanyeol?

"Baekhyunee~.." Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di paha Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisyen.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat suaminya yang juga sedang menatap Baekhyun saat ini. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ni heum?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Lumayan. Banyak dokumen yang harus di tanda tangan."

"Apa kau masih mual lagi?"

"Sedikit." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menghebuskan nafasnya.

"Mianh Chanyeol. kau harus menanggung semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun denga rasa bersalah. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya. Menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk sedih. Chanyeol mengenggam erat tangan kana Baekhyun. Manakala tangan sebelahnya lagi memegang dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Dengar Baekhyun. Jangan sedih eoh. Ini tidak seberapa. Aku sanggup melakukan apa saja untukmu. Bahkan aku berterima kasih kepadamu kerna telah mengandungkan zuriatku. Anak kita." Baekhyun terharu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia memeluk tubuh lelaki itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya di hadapan perut buncit Baekhyun. Dia menyingkap baju Baekhyun ke atas. Mengusap lembut perut namja kecilnya sebelum mencium sekilas. Setelah itu dia menempelkan telinganya.

"Annyeong anak appa~ apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam? Jangan bikin eommamu kesusahan eoh. Appa sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, melihat itu, dia berasa sangat bahagia.

"Baek.." Chanyeol mendongak memandang Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Nae Channie.. waeyo?."

"Aku ingin makan Baek."

"Baiklah akan aku siapin." Baekhyun akan beranjak sebelum Chanyeol menahannya, membuatkan Baekhyun terduduk semula.

"Aku ingin makan masakkan eomma Baek." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ini sudah malam Channie. Besok aja nae?."

"Shireo. Aku inginnya sekarang. Sekarang Baek. Bukan besok." Chanyeol duduk dari pembaringannya. Menyedekapkan kedua belah tangannya di hadapan dada. Jangan lupa bibirnya yang masih mengerucut.

Wajah Baekhyun memelas melihat kelakuan Chanyeol barusan. Dia memijit pelipisnya. Dia membayangkan dirinya yang akan berkelakuan seperti itu. Tapi kenyataannya... hermm..

"Besok aja nae. Mungkin eomma sudah tidur."

"…."

"Channie?"

"…."

"Ah arasseo. Araseeo. Aku akan menelefon eomma." Baekhyun mengalah. Mendengar itu. Senyuman langsung tercetak di wajah tampan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Heee.. gomawo Baekhyunee.."

"Ya tuhan.. ini yang hamil siapa coba?" ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Mianhae eomma, eomma harus datang malam-malam begini." Saat ini Baekhyun dan nyonya Park berada di dapur untuk memberesi dan mencuci piring. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana. Haha.. tapi lucu juga ya. Eomma fikir yang akan mengidam itu kamu Baekhyunee. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol." Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendengar omongan nyonya Park barusan.

"Haha iya.. aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu."

"Itu berarti Chanyeol sayang sekali kepadamu."

"Maksud eomma?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Chanyeol benar-benar tulus menyanyangi dan mencintaimu. Kerna itu dia sanggup berkongsi segala penderitaan dan kebahagiaan bersamamu." Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan nyonya Park. Sungguh dia berasa sangat bertuah saat ini.

"Kalian bicara apa? Pasti sedang berbicara tentang ku ya?" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya dari arah belakang dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu ibunya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Park." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Eomma..~" Chanyeol yang tidak terima langsung mengadu pada ibunya. Manakala nyonya Park hanya tertawa kecil melihat keletah kedua menantu dan anaknya.

"Aigoo. Anak eomma manja sekali eoh? Ini yang hamil kau apa Baekhyun?"

"Haha.. jangan-jangan kau yang hamil Chaniie.."

"Aish kalian menyebalkan." Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk lucu. Membuatkan Chanyeol turut tertawa bahagia bersama mereka.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Kau sedang apa Baek?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Dia melingkari kedua tangannya di perut buncit Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun langsung menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol menyesapi aroma dari rambut lelaki camtik itu. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di luar balkon kamar mereka. Menikmati angin dan pemandangan malam yang indah di kota Seoul.

"Ahni. Hanya mengambil angin sebentar." Baekhyun mengenggam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. Dia berasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Ini sudah malam Baek. Aku gak mau kau ke dinginan. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Chanyeol berucap lembut. Dia mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun, membuatkan Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Menyentuh lembut wajah Baekhyun. Mengagumi betapa cantiknya sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Dia mengecup lama dahi Baekhyun membuatkan Baekhyun refleks menutup matanya.

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun. Sebelum turun ke bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumatnya perlahan. Membuatkan Baekhyun juga membalas ciuman dari suaminya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut bertukar menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu.

"Eummmm.." Baekhyun melenguh di sela ciuman mereka. Chanyeol memegang tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalmkan lagi ciumannya sementara Baekhyun telah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Baek.. aku ingin.." Chanyeol berucap dengan penuh nafsu. Tiba-tiba saja libidonya meningkat melihat Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun yang juga sudah di kuasai nafsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita ke dalam Baek.."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Eunghh … Channn.." Chanyeol menyesapi leher Baekhyun. Menggigitnya kuat sebelum menyesapi semula sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Jangan lupakan saat ini Chanyeol mahupun Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya telanjang.

"Aaaahhh … aahhhh… Chaaannn…" saat ini Chanyeol sedang menghisap nipple Baekhyun, manakala sebelah tangannya mengelintir nipple Baekhyun yang satunya, membuatkan Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan desahannya lagi.

"aaaah…. Eummm.. ohhhhh..chaaannn.." Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat saat Chanyeol mengocok penisnya yang ereksi hebat.

"Chaaannnn… tteeerusss… aaaaah… ouhhhh.. lagggiiii … akkku.. hhhhammpirrr… aahhhh..ahhhh.. ahhhhh.. Channyeooolll.. chanyeoollll.." seiring dengan itu, Baekhyun mencemprotkan cairannya yang terkena dada bidang Chanyeol. nafasnya terengah menikmati orgasmenya barusan.

"Kita ke inti aja baek. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan." Baekhyun menangguk lemah. Dia mengiringkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol. Mengingatkan perutnya sudah membesar dan ini merupakan posisi yang pas untuk melakukan seks.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun. Dia mengocok penisnya sebentar, sebelum dengan perlahan memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Erghhh.." Baekhyun menahan kesakitan saat penis Chanyeol telah masuk sempurna. Chanyeol mengecupi bahu Baekhyun, sebelum dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aaaahhhh….ahhhh.. ahhhhh.. ouuuhhh.. channnnn…"

"ermmmm… aaaahhhh.. Baaaek… nikmaaat baaaekk…" Chanyeol terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol memperlajukan tempo gerakkan penisnya.

"Ouuhhh… aaaah… Chaaan…. Disituuu.. terussss.. aaaahhhh..lagiiii…." Baekhyun memperkuatkan desahannya saat Chanyeol dengan tepat menumbuk prostat nya.

"oouhhh..Baaaaeeek.. kauuu selaluuu nikmaaat.." Chanyeol menghentak dengan kasar. Sehingga membuat tubuhnya Baekhyun terdorong kedepan dan kebelakanng seiring dengan genjotan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Aaahhhh…Aaaaah.. yeaahhh… yeaahhh…Chaannn.. terussss.. fasterrr.. faster… ouhhhhh… akkku hammmpir… Chaannn.. akuuu..mauuu keluaaar… aaaah… emmmm.."

"Seeebenntarr.. Baaaeeek.. ouhhhhh.." Chanyeol mempereratkan lagi pelukan dan memperlajukan tusukan penisnya ke Baekhyun.

"arrggghhhhh…ak..akuuuu..sammmpaaai…akkuu..saammmpaiii.."

"Bersammmmaaa Baekkkk…"

"arghhhhh.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun orgasme bersama setelah sepuluh tusukkan terakhir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya meraskan cairan Chanyeol di dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol merasakan nikmat orgasmenya di lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dari belakang dan mempereratkan pelukannya. "Ayo Baek kita tidur."

"Itu tidak dilepaskan Channie?" Tanya Baekhyun, kerna saat ini penis Chanyeol masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya.

"Biarkan di situ Baek..ayo tidur." Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Baekhyun dan tak lama setelah itu mereka pun terlelap selapas pergelutan panas mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong.. akhirnya update juga. Haha . awalnya aku mau bikin twoshoot. Tapi tidak tau kenapa bisa tbc lagi. Mungkin Chapter depan chap akhir. Maaf ya kalau nc nya tidak hot.**

 **Gomawo kepada yang telah baca dan review. Hehe.**

 **Mind to read and review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT PREGNANCY**

 **Author: Shin Raewoo**

 **Rate: M? NC-21?**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Other character**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Marriage life, M-preg**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, B x B, Bahasa berantakan, mature .**

Usia kehamilan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Perutnya semakin membesar. Dan tubuhnya juga semakin berisi dan pipi tembamnya yang minta di cubit membuat sesiapa saja menjadi gemes jika melihatnya.

Oke. Itu tentang Baekhyun. Kita beralih kepada Chanyeol, morning sickness yang dihidapinya sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Itu berarti dia gak usah repot-repot keluar masuk tandas untuk muntah di pagi hari. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur akan hal itu! Tapi yang jadi masalahnya…

"Baekyunee… aq ingin makan buah." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton TV bersama. Mumpunglah ini hari minggu. Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menonton tv sambil mengusap perutnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bentar. Aku ambilin."

"Gak usah Baek biar aku yang ambil sendiri di kulkas ." Baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya.

Jadi apa masalahnya jika Chanyeol mau memakan buah? Oke masalahnya….

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol datang dengan membawa mampan yang penuh dengan buah-buahan. Oh ada strawberry dan pisang di situ. Tentulah kerna Baekhyun itu penyuka strawberry dan Chanyeol penyuka pisang.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat strawberry kesukaannya sudah berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan tangannya untuk mengambil strawberry itu sebelum dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik piringnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan perasaan tidak puas hatinya. "kyaa kenapa? Aku ingin strawberry nya." Chanyeol memandang balik Baekhyun. Dia menyodorkan sepotong buah kepada Baekhyun yang membuatkan Baekhyun melotot memandang buah yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Pisang? Kyaaa aku mau strawberry, bukan pisang." Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima. Dia mengurucutkan bibirnya lucu. Harus di ingatkan seorang Byun (Park) Baekhyun tidak suka sama namanya pisang, kecuali pisang Chanyeol. fufufufu~

"Shireo. Aku mau strawberry. Kau makan aja pisangnya. Aku tidak suka pisang." Ucapan Chanyeol barusan hampir membuat Baekhyun jantungan coret hampir jantungan. Harus di ingatkan lagi seorang Park Chanyeol tidak suka apa-apa yang bersangkut paut dengan Strawberry. Dan sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol tidak suka PISANG?! Bahkan dia pernah bilang kalau dia lebih menyukai pisang dari apa pun di dunia ini.

"Ya ampun." Baekhyun memijit(?) batang hidungnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan rasa tidak berperikestrawberry-an-nya menikmati buah merah itu, mengabaikan istrinya yang frustasi.

Itu merupakan salah satu masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun sepanjang tempoh kehamilannya. Bahkan Baekhyun harus menghadapi situasi di luar jangkaannya sepanjang tempoh kehamilan seperti….

"Baekhyunee..poppo~…" minta Chanyeol suatu pagi. Terliat jelas Chanyeol sedang memuncungkan bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun menatap jijik.

"Tapi Channie aku sedang memberus gigi."

"Aku gak peduli." Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol terus mencium bibirnya tanpa sempat Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya.

Oke ada lagi. Pernah Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun di tengah malam gara-gara dia mau Baekhyun menepuk pantatnya seperti anak kecil. Ayolah Baekhyun sangat mengantuk waktu itu dan dia harus melayani Chanyeol seperti anak kecil!

Baekhyun juga pernah melihat Chanyeol menangis semau-maunya ketika menonton tv. Dan terpaksa namja kecil itu menenangkan suami tingginya. Dan harus diberitahu Chanyeol menangis gara-gara melihat anime One Peace kegemarannya. Dan lebih parah lagi, adegan yang di tayangkan saat itu bukannya adegan yang menyedihkan.

Bukan itu saja. Chanyeol juga pernah memintanya untuk tidur telanjang tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya dengan alasan dia mau merasakan kehangatan semulajadi sewaktu tidur dan ayolah Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin. Chanyeol juga pernah menghalang Baekhyun daripada mandi kerna dia bilang Baekhyun berbau harum jika tidak mandi dan harus di jelaskan Chanyeol menghalangnya mandi selama tiga hari yang membuatkan Baekhyun ingin menangis sepanjang tempoh itu. Itu sangat menjengkelkan!

Dan suatu hari dengan pedenya Chanyeol bilang kepada Baekhyun "Baekhyunee..kau gemuk." Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya saat itu juga. Dan demi tuhan sehingga saat ini baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa bersikap layaknya seperti orang hamil sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak tau.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Baekhyunee sayang aku pulang~" Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyumannya menggembang melihat Baekhyun dengan perut yang membesar sedang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dengan perut yang membesar menyukarkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan pergerakkan kecil. Untung Chanyeol mengupah pembantu rumah separuh hari untuk membantu Baekhyun melakukan kerja-kerja rumah.

Chanyeol memberi kucupan sayang di kening Baekhyun sebelum member kucupan kecil di bibir pink milik istrinya. Chanyeol dengan perlahan memapah Baekhyun ke sofa yang berada di ruang tamu dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah namja cantik tercintanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Dia memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun bertambah cantik semenjak hamil yang membuat Chanyeol seperti jatuh cinta untuk kali kedua.

"Aku baik-baik aja." Baekhyun memberi senyuman manisnya yang membuatkan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Chanyeol merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mukanya berada tepat di hadapan perut Baekhyun. Dia menyingkap ke atas baju yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Mengucup lama perut hangat itu sebelum menempelkan telinganya ke perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengusap kasih surai hitam milik suaminya.

"Annyeong anak appa~. Kau sedang apa di dalam sana? Apa kau lagi tidur? Appa tidak sabar mau bertemu denganmu mu aegi-ya~."

"Ouch" Baekhyun meringis kecil. Sontak Chanyeol memandang muka Baekhyunyang sedang mengeryit.

"Ouch." Baekhyun meringis lagi dan dia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kehadapan.

"Waeyo Baekhyunee? Gwenchana?" ucap Chanyeol mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Dia menendang Channie." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan cepat Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun untuk merasa pergerakkan kecil bayinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menatap perut Baekhyun sebelum menatap Baekhyun semula.

"Baekhyunee. Aku merasakannya. Aku merasakan bayi kita." Seru Chanyeol kagum. Dia tertawa gembira. Merasakan pergerakan si kecilnya dari dalam sana membuatnya benar-benar rasa gembira.

"Ne Channie. Aku juga merasakannya." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sehingga menampilkan eyes smile indah miliknya membuatkan Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee. Saranghanda."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di kasur mereka. Chanyeol sedang bersandar di headbed sambil membaca buku manakala Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang suaminya sambil bermain ponsel. Sekali-sekali Chanyeol menyesapi aroma rambut Baekhyun dan mengusap rambut lembut namja mungilnya.

Baekhyun mulai kebosanan dengan ponselnya. Sesekali dia melihat Chanyeol yang masih fokus membaca. Jangan melupakan fakta Byun Baekhyun tidak suka suasana yang sepi seperti kuburan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Jari-jari lentiknya menari lincah di dada terbentuk Chanyeol.

"Waeyo Baekhyunee?"

"Aku bosan Channie." Chanyeol memandang sejenak Baekhyun yang sedang mendongak ke arahnya. Dia meletakkan bukunya ke samping. Memberi perhatian kepada si kecil yang mulai kebosanan.

"Jadi kamu apa eum?"

"Channie tadi aku baca di internet. Katanya melakukan seks di saat hamil tua itu bagus untuk memudahkan proses kelahiran nanti." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir suaminya. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman itu lalu meelepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbisik perlahan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ayo lakukan itu. Aku sedang ingin."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Eungh.." Baekhyun melenguh kenikmatan bercampur sedikit kesakitan saat penis besar Chanyeol sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Posisi mereka saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk membelakangi dan bersandar di dada Chanyeol dan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang diletakkan diatas kedua belah paha Chanyeol. Manakala Chanyeol bersandar di kepala katil di belakang Baekhyun dan mereka sudah sepenuhnya full naked. Perut Baekhyun yang membesar menyukarkan mereka untuk melakukan di posisi baring.

"Baekyunee gwenchana?" Chanyeol diam tidak bergerak. Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan seks sejak seks terakhir mereka sewaktu usia kandungan Baekhyun berusia lima bulan dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di lubangnya.

"Nde. Bergeraklah channie." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang penuh nafsu. Chanyeol memalingkan sedikit kepala baekhyun ke belakang dan menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun melumatnya atas bawah secara bergantian dengan lihai, Baekhyun membalas ciuman panas Chanyeol.

"Emmmmmhh…emmmmmh…" Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol mulai mengerakkan tautan mereka dengan perlahan. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalamkan lagi ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasakn namja kecilnya sudah kekurangan oksigen. Kini kucupannya beralih dileher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengucup lembut leher lelaki munggil itu hingga ke bahunya dan meninggalkan tanda pemilikan di situ.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan Chanyeol dan juga dorongan lembut penis Chanyeol di lubangnya.

"Ahhhh… oooohhhhh..aaaahhhh.. Channieeee.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol memainkan nipplenya dan sebelah tangannya lagi meramas kuat dada berisi Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh…chaaannnnn…aaaaah….eunghhhhh."

"emmmmm…oooooh….Baaaaeeeekk..kaau selalu nikmat…"

Chanyeol mulai mengocok penis munggil Baekhyun yang sedang menegang. Membuatkan tubuh Baekhyun bergelinjang menerima kenikmatan yang berganda dari suaminya.

"ooooohhhhh…ahhhhh…ahhhh…channnyeeolll…ahhhhh…aahhhhh" Baekhyun menguatkan desahannya saat kocokan tangan Chanyeol di penisnya bertambah laju, seiring dengan sodokan-sodokan penis Chanyeol yang di terimanya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan penisnya di cengkam erat oleh lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

"ahhhhh…aaahhhh…channn aku haaampirrr.,,"

"ahhhhh… baeeekkkk.. ahhhh…ahhhh,,akuu jugaaa..tahan sayaaaanggg." Chanyeol mencengkam erat pinggang Baekhyun. Penisnya semakin laju keluar masuk di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Chaaannn…chaaannn..akuuuu…akuuuu…arggghhhh…" desahan yang keras lolos dari bibir munggil itu saat dia sampai di pucak orgasmenya. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, terengah setelah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Argggghhhh baaaeeekkk..aaahhhh…aaaahh kau mencengkam penis ku baaaaek.. arghhhh…" Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang baekhyun di tiga terakhir tusukannya.

Chanyeol mengusap surai basah milik Baekhyun dan mengucup lembut kepalanya. Dia mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebahagian mata namja cantik itu. Chanyeol mengucup sekilas bibir Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan kucupan hangat di keningnya.

"Gwenchana Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun kerna mereka melakukan seks di saat Baekhyun sedang sarat hamil.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa Channie. Ayo tidur aku lelah." Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kesamping dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Chanyeol melingkari tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya dan akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan mimpi indah yang menemani mereka sepanjang malam.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia bergerak tidak selesa . Memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan lagi dan ke kiri lagi. Memasuki bulan kesembilan kehamilannya, Baekhyun jadi sukar untuk tidur. Pinggangnya sering sakit. Kakinya juga mulai membengkak membuatkan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Waeyo Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol turut terjaga dari tidurnya kerna terganggu dengan pergerakkan-pergerakkan yang di lakukan namja munggilnya.

"Channie aku mau ke tandas." Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya membantu Baekhyun berjalan ke tandas. Namun, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baek kenapa berhenti?" bukan jawaban yang diterima melainkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan kakinya basah. Dia memandang ke bawah dan mengangkat jarinya sedikit kerna kakinya sudah basah dengan air yang datang dari Baekhyun!

"Kau pipis Baek?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Channie.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seperti mau menangis.

"Aku gak bisa bergerak. Perutku sakit."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun sudah mulai menangis membuatkan Chanyeol mulai gelagapan. Dia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggiran katil. Sedangkan dirinya kini jalan bolak-balik di hadapan Baekhyun sambil mengigit ibu jari tangannya. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini. Dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jelas.

"Argh..Channie.." rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatap istrinya yang sedang memegang perut menahan sakit. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol seperti mau menangis sekarang juga.

"Ayo Chanyeol..pikir..pikir..Sehun? ya Sehun!" nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas mendail nombor Sehun yang berada di dalam ponselnya.

"Sebentar Baek. Ayo Sehun angkatlah.." Chanyeol coba menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus-menerus merintih kesakitan. Sekali gus menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo Sehun-ah. Aku harus bagaimana ini? Baekhyun mengeluarkan air yang banyak. Dan dia sedari tadi tidak berhenti meringis kesakitan." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar tanpa menjeda kalimatnya bahkan Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan hanya satu tarikan nafas.

"Kyaaa…kyaaa hyung bertenanglah."

"Bagaimana bisa aku bisa bertenang?!" Chanyeol berteriak. Dapat di pastikan kemungkinan saat ini Sehun sedang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga setelah mendengar teriakan dari suara besar Chanyeol.

"Kau harus membawa Baekhyun hyung ke rumah sakit sekarang hyung. Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar arahan dari dongsaengnya dan setelah itu dia memutuskan panggilan mereka.

"Ayo Baek kita ke rumah sakit."

"Aku gak bisa bergerak Chanyeol. Rasanya sakit sekali." Peluh sedang membanjiri wajah baekhyun yang sedang menahan sakit itu. Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan kesakitan yang sedang di alaminya sekarang ini.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style. Dia langsung membawa Baekkhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menyetir mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dia selepas ini ditahan polisi atau tidak yang penting dia mau Baekhyunnya cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun terus-terus kesakitan seperti ini.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun langsung menyambut Baekhyun untuk di bawa ke ruang khusus untuk melahirkan. Sehun sebagai doktor dan juga adik Chanyeol akan menangani sepanjang proses kelahiran Baekhyun nanti.

"Sehun-ah bagaimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu."

"Tenanglah hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik aja oke?" Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol untuk menengkan Chanyeol yang sedang khawatir akan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa kau mau menemanni Baekhyun sepanjang proses melahirkan nanti?"

"Apa bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik Sehun. Sungguh dia mau tetap di sisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "tentulah hyung. Kau bisa menemaninya nanti. Ayo ikut aku."

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun menuju ruang bersalin. Setelah pintu dibuka terliat jelas disana Baekhyun sedang berbaring menahan kesakitan. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Chanyeol langsung menerpa kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee.."

"Channie.. sakit.."

"Tenanglah Baek. Aku akan menemanimu di sini." Ucap Chanyeol mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Dia mengucup kening namja munggil itu dengan harapan itu bisa memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau harus melahirkan sekarang hyung." Sehun menangkat bicaranya setelah tadi dia memeriksa kondiksi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangguk lemah mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan doktor muda itu.

"Buka lebar kakimu hyung. Kita akan mulai sekarang." Baekhyun mengikuti semua arahan yang di berikan Sehun begitu juga Chanyeol. Meskipun hanya tuhan yang tau hatinya sekarang ini.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mendorong keras untuk mengeluarkan bayinya sesua dengan intruksi yang di berikan Sehun kepadanya. Bukan saja Baekhyun, malah Chanyeol juga merasakn sakitnya. Mana tidak terkadang Baekhyun mencengkam tangannya erat yang mungkin bisa membuatkan tangannya patah. Terkadang Baekhyun juga menggigit tangan Chanyeol untuk mengurangi rasa kesakitannya yang membuatkan Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan lebih daripada Baekhyun dan dia juga hampir menangis gara-gara itu.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 30 menit Baekhyun bertarung dengan kesakitan, Baekhyun berjaya melahirkan seorang bayi mungil yang imut dan lucu. Suara tangisan bayi yang kuat terdengar di ruangan itu. Baekhyun ambruk. Dadanya turun naik menghirup oksigen. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Rasa bersyukur dan kelegaan menjalar dalam dirinya.

Begitu juga Chanyeol. Akhirnya penderitaan yang di alaminya sepanjang Baekhyun melahirkan berakhir. Dia mengurut dadanya. Menarik nafasnya lega.

"Selamat hyung bayi mu laki-laki." Sehun memberikan bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur itu dan di sambut dengan dakapan hangat Baekhyun lalu Sehun meninggalkan mereka untuk memberi kesempatan kepada mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus lembut pipi mungil bayinya. Dia mengucup lama bayi itu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu turut rasa terharu dia sampai sekarang tidak percaya bahwa di sudah menjadi seorang appa.

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dan mengucup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Dia mendakap Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dakapan hangat miliknya.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee. Terima kasih kerna sudah melahirkan zuriat yang lucu untukku. Terima kasih kerna sanggup melahirkannya. Terima kasih Baekhyunee." Chanyeol tidak henti-henti mengucup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dia sangat gembira dan bersyukur saat ini. di kurnai istri yang di cintainya dan juga putra kecilnya melengkapkan lagi rumah tangga mereka.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat Chanyeol. Dia membelai lembut pipi suaminya. Senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. "Aku juga Channie. Terima kasih kerna sudi menerimaku dan menjagaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Pergerakkan kecil bayi mereka menyebabkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan terhadap bayi yang berada di dakapan Baekhyun.

"Baek dia terlihat mirip sepertimu." Chanyeol meneliti wajah bayi sulung mereka. Hidung dan bibir munggil serta kulit putih itu mirip Baekhyunnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun juga melihat ke wajah bayinya. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Dan tiba-tiba mati bayi itu terbuka lalu menutupnya kembali membuatkan Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa tertawa Baekhyun?"

"Apa kau liat matanya saat terbuka tadi?"

"Iya. Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Matanya bulat miripmu Channie. Dan juga…" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar tangannya memegang telinga kecil bayinya.

"…telinga nya juga miripmu."

"Hahaha… ternyata dia mewarisi genetic kita berdua. Tapi kita mau letak namanya apa ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun memikir-mikir nama untuk bayinya. Begitu juga Chanyeol memikirkan nama yang sesuai.

"Park Jiwon. Kita menamakannya Park jiwon."

"Bagus Baekhyunee. Aegiya.. mulai sekarang namamu Par Jiwon nae." Chanyeol mengecup pipi bayinya sekilas sebelum kecupan itu berakhir di bibir milik istrinya. Chanyeol merasakan keluarganya benar-benar lengkap sekarang.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

 **1 tahun kemudian…**

"Jiwonie-ya.. ayo kesini sama eomma.." Baekhyun terkikik melayani putranya yang saat ini sedang tertatih berjalan. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya sendiri agar Jiwon bisa jalan ke arahnya. Alih-alih berjalan, Jiwon tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Dan langsung merangkak kearah Baekhyun dengan tawa cerianya.

"Aigoo anak eomma. Malas berjalan eoh?" Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi Bayi munggilnya lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya di perut Jiwon, membuat bayi kecil itu tertawa kegelian dengan satu jari telunjuknya berada di dalam mulut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol apabila melihat lelaki itu berjalan lemah kearah sofa. Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Channie kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memijat kepalanya.

"Aku gak tau Baekhyunee. Dari pagi tadi kepalaku pusing terus. Aku juga muntah-muntah."

"Apa kau masuk angin?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini Jiwon sedang meronta-ronta dalam pangkuan Baekhyun, tangannya terulur menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung mengambil alih Jiwon dari Baekhyun.

"Aigoo anak appa. Ingin di gendong appa ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Jiwon. Dia sedikit mengguncang perlahan tubuh munggil itu yang membuatkan Jiwon tertawa kesukaan. Manakala Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang pikir apa Baek?"

"Anu… Chanyeol.. kali terakhir kita melakukan itukan kau tidak pakai penggaman."

"Jadi..?"

"Hehehee.." Baekhyun hanya menyengir menbuatkan Chanyeol semakin heran dengan sikap namja cantik itu. Seperti mendapat petunjuk, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kau…."

"Yaa Channie. Aku hamil lagi. Aku lupa mau bilang ke kamu." Ucap Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Mwo?!" seiring dengan itu rasa mual kembali menyerang Chanyeol. Dengan cekatan dia menyerahkan Jiwon kepada Baekhyun dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan tedengarlah suara muntahan Chanyeol dari kamar mandi.

"Mianhae Channie. Sepertinya kau harus menanggung morning sicknessnya lagi." Baekhyun berteriak lalu terkekeh sambil menatap bayinya yang juga ikut tertawa.

"ANDWAE!" Dan juga terdengarlah teriakan frustasi dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus melalui kejadian buruk itu sekali lagi. Kekeke…

 **THE END**

 **Haha akhirnya FF ini kelar juga. Ini author bikin panjang FFnya. Semoga kalian suka. Oh ya terima kasih ya yang sudah membaca, review,favourite dan follow ff ini. terima kasih banyak, walaupun author tau kalau kalian mungkin ada yang tidak mengerti dengan bahasanya. Tapi author tetap hargai kalian kok ^^.**

 **Thanx to: ViolaBiola, .1654,sehunboo17,Hyo Luv ChanBaek,Guest,parkobyunxo,Galaxy Aquarius,helenaaaaafela,parkchanchan,Shiina Park,anaknyacb,parkbaexh614,cici fu.**

 **Rillakuma-bear: maaf soalnya aq Malaysia jadi textnya setengah-setengah. Dan aku memang masuk FFN ^^ hehehe.**

 **Oh ya nanti kan juga ff baru dari author ya. Hehehe**

 **Read and Review for the last chapter?**


End file.
